Just Another Girl
by krazy-bonker-head12
Summary: Gabriella is having a tough time getting over Troy when he breaks up with her and hooks up with Amanda Page. Will Troy see the light or is Gabriella just another girl in Troy's life? Will she find love? Troyella/Chaylor/Jelsi/Zekepay etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing except the plot and any characters that weren't in HSM.

* * *

****Prologue:Gabriella's POV**

Things really haven't been the same since I've started junior year at high school. I've tried to convince myself that I was over Troy Bolton; that I had moved on, but it's so hard.

Every spare minute of the day I'm thinking about him. His dirty blond hair, and blue ocean eyes. That unforgettable laugh and his gorgeous smile. Everything reminds me of him. Whenever I see the number 14, I remember him. It's impossible to forget all the good times we had together. It's sad that it's all over.

My friends try to help me get over it. They keep telling me that Troy isn't worth my time. I just wish we stayed friends even if we did break up. I wish that I had my old life back when Troy and I would hang out and everything would be okay. Unfortunately, that'll never happen. He's got Amanda Page. A blond, skinny cheerleader who just uses Troy. But he's too blind to see that. Now, Lauren is his everything, and I'm _just another girl._

**XOXOXTGTGTGTGXOXOX**

"Hey Gabi, you alright? You seem really distant," my best friend Taylor McKessie asked me at lunch.

"Ya, I'm fine," I replied completely lying. I haven't been myself since Troy Bolton broke up with me.

"Girl, you have got to get over him. He was a bogus-head to break up with you. All jocks are like that." Taylor said.

"Ya, coming from the girl whose got a massive crush on Chad Danforth," I said, giving her a look.

"Okay, but Chad's a lot nicer than the other boneheads." Taylor defended as Sharpay and Ryan Evans came to sit with us.

"Hey guys, What are you talking about?" asked the ice queen, Miss. Sharpay Evans.

"Gabi here, still isn't over Mr. Troy Bolton," replied Taylor as Gabriella groaned.

"Gabs, he was a real jerk to you. You're too good for him." said Ryan encouragingly.

"Thanks, Ryan. But it's just so painful watching Amanda with him all the time." I said with a sigh.

"Let's stop talking about this and talk about something else," Sharpay suggested, "don't you just LOVE my new shoes?"

"Mm hmm, they're gorgeous," Taylor and I both said with a mocking edge to our voice.

"Why don't we all go shopping after school? And Ryan can carry all our bags!!" Sharpay asked excitedly. Ryan groaned at the thought.

"You had me at 'shopping'." I replied with a grin.

"Now there's the famous Montez smile that I like to see." Sharpay said as I gave her a big hug.

Maybe, just maybe I could get over Troy. Maybe, just maybe I'll move on.

* * *

_This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please give me feedback. I'll take anything you throw at me. This story is actually based on my personal life, and this is a way for me to "vent" out my feelings basically. **please review...!!!**_

krazy-bonker-head12


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and any characters that weren't in the movie. If I did own them, I would be rich. **

* * *

It was homeroom, I was listening to Ms. Darbus go on and on about the drama club. I sighed. I turned to look at Troy making googly faces at Amanda I turned back around disgusted. Why would Troy want to break up with with me and go out with a slutty cheerleader? The answer was obvious; I was ugly and she was pretty. _Ughh... Gabriella, you have got to STOP thinking like this_, I kept telling myself, although I couldn't help but think about my awful break-up with Troy.....

**Flashback:**

_When we were in English, Troy slipped me a note that said:_

_**Gabriella,**_

_**I need to talk to you, I'll meet you at our meeting spot at lunch.**_

_**Troy**_

_I was a little confused at why he wrote "Gabriella" instead of "Gabi" or "Brie". And normally he put XO's when he signed his name. But I just shrugged it off. Something must be bothering Troy._

_At lunch, when I went up the stairs of the rooftop garden, Troy was already there, waiting for me. _

"_Hey Troy," I said quietly._

"_Look, Gabriella, we need to talk," He said. I could hear a strange coldness to his voice._

"_Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, completely oblivious to what was about to happen next._

"_I think we should break up," he said as he walked down the stairs, and walked out of my life. He didn't even say good-bye. He didn't didn't even explain. He just said the 6 words and left. I started crying. He always told me he'd never let me go, and then all of a sudden, he does, without another glance back. _

**End of Flashback:**

Maybe he's not good enough for me. Maybe it was just a crush. Maybe, maybe, MAYBE. _Gabriella! _I mentally scolded myself. _It's time to move on. Forget about it!_

"Miss. Montez!" A voice boomed as it brought me back to real life.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" I asked.

"Would you like to tell the rest of the class where your mind was?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Um, I'm sorry. I'll pay attention." I quickly said.

"I should hope so." I nodded.

"Anyways, I hope to see you all at the winter dance. Remember, next Friday." Ms. Darbus finished just as the bell rang for lunch. _Great_, I thought. Just another place for me to have to see Troy with Amanda.

I gathered my stuff and waited at the door for Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey," I said, greeting them.

"So, what was that all about?" Taylor questioned.

"Ya, Gabs. You've never been zoned out in classes like that before." Sharpay added.

"It was nothing guys. I just had a lot on my mind, that's all." I told them.

"Hey Gabriella!" I turned to see who called my name. It was Nathan Wynters, the captain of the football team. Other than Troy, all girls wanted Nathan too. Nathan had the most amazing emerald eyes with dark brown hair. Even though he could be aggressive when playing, he was always really sweet off the playing field.

"Uh, hey Nathan, what's up?." I said.

"I was just wondering if you were going with anyone to the dance next Friday?" His green eyes looking hopeful.

"Actually, no. I'm not going with anyone. Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, since you're not going with anyone. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I thought about it for a couple of seconds. Looking for any traces of a joke. There weren't any.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Ya," I answered. I was in a cheerful mood when I walked back to the girls. They seemed to notice the change in moods too.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe because Nathan Wynters just asked me to the dance." I said happily.

"Congrats, so you're over Troy then, right?" Taylor asked after hearing the news.

_Troy_. "Gee, thanks for reminding me Tay."

"Sorry, I just figured you'd be over him since you said yes to Nathan. Guess not." Taylor said with a shrug walking off with Sharpay. I just stood there. I really had to get my life under control. And the number 1 thing on my list that would help me with that was: GET OVER TROY!

* * *

_Hey Guys!  
Thanks for all the hits! I realized I made a mini error in the first chapter. In paragraph 3, last sentence, it says **"Now, Lauren is his everything."** It's supposed to be: **"Now, AMANDA is his everything."** Sorry about that. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please, please, PLEASE _**REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE!!!**

---- Krazy-Bonker-Head12


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or any of the characters. All I own is the plot and any original characters.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't in a good mood. Tomorrow was the dance and I had absolutely NOTHING to wear. I was having one of my weekly freak-out moments. I was going through my dresses for the tenth time when my cell phone began playing a familiar tune.

"Hey Sharpay," I greeted the caller.

"Hi Gabi, so you ready for your big night with Nathan tomorrow?" Sharpay asked as I sarcastically laughed.

"Ha! You're funny. I'm not even close to being ready," I said sighing and falling back on my bed.

"Well your in luck," Sharpay said as I sat up on my bed. "Really? Why is that?" Knowing Sharpay, she probably had something up her sleeve. "Actually, I just happend to have a gorgeous, baby blue dress that's in your size," Sharpay said in an excited voice.

"Omigosh! Really!! Thank you SOO much Shar!" I said, now completely jumping off my bed with a huge grin on my face.

"Wow Gabi, you must REALLY be having a hard time deciding what to wear," Sharpay commented, laughing.

"You have NO idea," I told her.

"I'll bring it 'round to your house after school tomorrow; when all the girls are going to be getting ready, 'kay?" she asked.

"Sure no problemo. By the way, when are the girls going to be at my house?"

"Umm, I'd say about 4 since the dance is at 6:30 and the guys will be there at about 6." Sharpay responded.

"Ok, anyway, thanks so much!" Gushing over my friend's generosity.

"No problem Gabs. I got to go. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

Well at least I didn't have to worry about my dress for the dance.

I couldn't help but think back to the very first date I had with Troy.

**Flashback:**

_"Troy! Seriously where are you taking me?" I asked, very puzzled._

_"Nice try, but I'm not going to tell you." Troy said smiling. _

_We had our fingers intertwined with each others and we were slowly swinging our hands back and forth as we were walking down an unfamiliar street. _

_"Okay, we're here," Troy said as we stopped in front of a local park._

_"What are we doing here?" I asked in curiosity._

_"We're here for our date 'course," Troy answered, looking at me._

_"Here?" I asked, still a little confused._

_"Yeah, come," he said taking my hand again and leading me into the park._

_When we entered the park, there was a picnic set up. With a picnic basket and a blanket and food._

_"You like?" Troy asked, looking worriedly. "I mean.. if you don't like it, we can..." he didn't have time to finish his sentence because I crashed my lips onto his, surprising both of us. After a couple seconds I finally pulled back._

_"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a giggle._

_Troy didn't say anything. He just smiled. A huge grin plastered on his face. He took my hand and we sat down for our picnic. Troy started to take out the food from the basket and I raised my eyebrow at the food selection. _

_"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" I ask with a smile._

_"My specialty," Troy answers. "You do like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, right?" He asked worriedly._

_"You worry too much. I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." _

_"Good." _

_The rest of the evening, Troy and I talked, and talked, and had a few small pecks. Nothing as amazing as the very first. _

_When Troy dropped me at my house he asked me if I had a good time._

_"I had a lovely time. And my, you make amazing sandwiches Bolton." I said seductively. _

_"Thank you very much Montez. And I was just wondering... willyoubemygirlfriend?" He said really quickly. _

_"Troy, I didn't understand what you said, "I said with a giggle. Troy sighed and started again._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked again. _

_"Oh my, Troy. I don't know what to say," I started as Troy interrupted._

_"How about yes?" He asked hopefully. _

_I giggled, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, " I said as I watched him break into a huge smile._

_He gave me a great, big hug and kiss._

_"'Night, Brie." He said in the most cutest way ever._

_"Brie?" I questioned._

_"Well, I need a special nickname for my girlfriend," he said pulling me into another kiss. A second into the kiss, I pulled back. _

_"Wait... if you get a nickname for me, then I get a nickname for you. How about... Troysie?" _

_Troy cringed. "Ya right. You have GOT to be kidding me."_

_"No? Well, how about Yort?" I asked._

_"Where in the world did you get Yort from?" Troy asked, shaking his head unbelievably. _

_"It's your name spelled backwards... Duh." I laughed at Troy's expression._

_"Wow, your crazy. But that's why I love you." Troy said._

_I wasn't sure if I had heard right, "You... you... love me?" I asked, getting tears in my eyes again. _

_Troy blushed, "Yeah, Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you."_

_"Aww, I love you too, Troy." We kissed again before I leaned against his chest and asked in a soft voice, "You'll never leave me, will you Troy?"_

_"Never, Brie. You're stuck with me." He said sticking his tongue at me as I did likewise. _

_"I don't mind being stuck with you," I said sweetly. _

_"I don't mind being stuck with you either," Troy looked at me, gazing into my eyes as we shared, yet again, another kiss. But this one was different. This one was filled with love, and passion._

_Once we finally broke apart we said our goodbyes and I headed inside. Before I closed the door I stuck my head back out again and yelled, "Sweet dreams Yort!" _

_"Sweet dreams, Brie!" Troy called back. _

**End of Flashback**

I sighed. Good times, good ole' times. I had to get some fresh air to help me forget about Troy Bolton, or so-called, "Yort". I smiled at the memory.

I grabbed my jacket and locked the door. I started walking down the street to a place filled with many of my memories with Troy. Yes, the local park. I sat down on the swing and hummed **Crush By David Archuleta**.

What was wrong with me? I can't believe I'm acting like this. I've got Nathan now, I reminded myself.

Ya, you've got a guy that you barely even know, my conscious said. I took a deep sigh and started swinging back and forth. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear footsteps behind me. A low voice startled me.

"Gabriella?" someone said.

I turned around and saw.... "Troy..."

* * *

_Hey everyone!  
__Wow, thanks a lot to all the people that reviewed. This chapter was more of a filler. The next few chapters should get better (I hope!). I've been trying to update as much as I can, but with school, it can be a little difficult. I will try to update AT LEAST a week. If I don't update for a while, it's probably b/c of homework or something. Anyway, keep reviewing!!_

_Luv ya all!_

Krazy-bonker-head12


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? **

* * *

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said.

"Er... so... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? It's a free country, I can come here if I want to," Troy replied icily.

"Of course of you can, sheesh," I muttered under my breath, wondering what was wrong with him.

"What did you say, Montez?" Troy asked, glaring at me.

"What's wrong with you, Troy? You've been acting like a jerk to me ever since we broke up. What the hell is your damned problem?" I asked angrily, as I tried holding back tears. "You know what, I don't even want to know!" I yelled at his face as I stormed off as I felt tears slowly started going down my cheeks.

Why was he acting like a jerk? He'd really hurt my feelings when he broke up with me and now, when I was trying to forget all about it, and be NICE to him, he was being rude. Guys... I'll never understand them.

I sat outside on my porch, placing my head down in my lap, as tears kept pouring down my already puffy eyes.

After what seemed like ages, I finally went inside. I HATE TROY BOLTON.... no... I can never hate him. I love him too much. _Ugh... _this was not helping. But what was really bothering me was that something was obviously bothering _him._I was a confused, helpless person. I finally decided to call Taylor. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Gabi!! OMG, you will NEVER believe what just happened to me!!" a cheerful voice greeted me.

I giggled at my friend's excited tone. "Hey Tay. What's up?" I asked.

"Chad asked _me_ to the dance tomorrow night!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, Tay. That's great!" I said, truly happy for my friend, "but Chad is kinda late. I mean the dance is TOMORROW, for pete's sake."

"Ya, I know, but still. HE asked ME to the dance."

I laughed and then my voice turned serious. "Tay, are you busy?"

"Nope, why?"

"I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" I asked.

"Sure. Just give me like 20 minutes, 'kay?"

"Sure, no problem. Thanks."

"Anything for my little Gabriella. Now, do you want to tell me what you want to talk about?"

"When you get here," I promised.

"OK, well, see ya in a bit."

I threw the phone on the couch and went upstairs to my room to freshen up. I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I was a mess. My eyes were still red, my hair was messed up and tangled. I sighed and grabbed my hairbrush and started untangling my knots. I cringed at the pain.

Another 5 minutes and 45 seconds later, my hair was back to its normal way and I looked OK.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Taylor to come. I turned on the T.V and watched the news for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Hey Taylor," I said to the person at the door.

"Hey, so what was the emergency?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Well... I went to the park and Troy happened to be there too. I was trying to be friendly, but he was really rude, Tay. I've never seen him act like that before. I got scared so I yelled at him and stormed off. I wish I hadn't. He probably hates me." I said, taking deep sighs every couple sentences.

Taylor was quiet as she processed this information. "Wow, I wonder what's up with him," she said.

"Ya, don't we all," I said leaning back against the couch.

"Gabs, don't worry about it. I'm sure he was just having a bad day or something." Taylor said encouragingly.

"Sure..." I said, sighing for the millionth time that day.

"Look on the bright side, tomorrow's the dance and you get to go with your beloved Nathan!" Taylor said.

"Still waiting for the bright side," I said, "I don't mind Nathan so much, but I just don't want to see Troy with Amanda."

"For god's sake, woman, get over him!!! Maybe you and Troy weren't meant to be. It's not the end of the world." Taylor reasoned, getting annoyed at me.

"Ya, I guess I'm overreacting, sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine. So what dress are you wearing for the dance?" Taylor asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Sharpay apparently had a blue dress for me. She said she was going to bring it after school, tomorrow. "

"Sharpay and her surprises," we both laughed.

We sat on the couch in silence. Suddenly, Taylor's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" she answered the caller.

"Oh, hi!" she said.

Taylor covered the mouth piece of the phone and whispered, "It's Chad!". After a few minutes, Taylor hung up.

"Gabs, Chad wants me to meet him at the park. See ya tomorrow."

"Ok, and thanks for coming and talking some sense into me, Tay."

"No problemo. I'll always be there for you. I'm just a phone call away!" Taylor promised as she closed the front door behind her.

It was barely 5 minutes before the door opened again. But this time it was my mom, Anna Montez.

"Hey Mom,"

"Hi Gabi. Have you had your dinner yet?" she asked as I shook my head.

"Well, my friend invited me over for dinner. You can come too, if you like." Anna said, sounding a bit guilty.

You see, my mom wasn't home with me very much. She was always away on business trips or worked over-time. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with me; it was because she felt that I should get everything in life. And what I mean by that is....

My father died when I was 5. My mother started working more to try to feed the two of us. She never wanted me to feel the absence of my father, but I guess what she didn't realize was that she was just neglecting me even more.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just order pizza or something."

"You sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, well I'll just go get freshened up a bit. I'll leave some money on the kitchen counter." she said.

I turned on the T.V again. I put on Disney channel, wanting to relive my past, even for a few hours.

I didn't realize, but my eyelids started closing and I slowly drifted off..............

* * *

_I felt this chapter was really dragging on and on. One thing led to another and it was a little boring. Please give me some feedback of what YOU thought. Reviews make me update quicker. But I love all my silent readers too ;)_

_Luv,_

Krazy-bonker-head12


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am SOOO sorry for the freakishly long wait. It's been like 4 months since I last updated and I'm extremely guilty for it:( But I couldn't write because of all my schoolwork piling up on me. Today, I finally got time to do some typing. To make up for the missed months, I tried making the chapter somewhat, longer than the rest. Just to let you know... I don't actually plan my stories ahead of time, I just write whatever comes to me, so sorry if the plot gets a little random. Anyways Read and Review!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters which were not in HSM, HSM2, or HSM3...

_

* * *

_

_You know, I think this is the most boring dance in the history of boring dances. All I'm doing is sitting here since Nathan isn't even paying attention to me. He's dancing with some girl. Whoopie_, I thought. _I'm here. I have no date... well I did, but he's dancing with someone else... What the hell am I supposed to do? This is a complete waste of time._

I looked around. Sharpay was dancing with Zeke and Taylor with Chad. I see Troy and Amanda dancing really close together. They probably couldn't even get closer. _Maybe I'll just walk home. It's not that far. _

I got up and left. I didn't notice, but it was chilly outside and my dress had spaghetti straps. I sighed. Why didn't my life ever work out the way I wanted it to.

Nathan obviously was a jerk. No doubt about it. He asks _me_, and dances with someone _else_.

_Oh well, Gabriella. Get over it._

I finally got home. I didn't bother to change. I kicked off my heels and went to bed. Before I went to sleep, though, I made a resolution... _I wasn't going to care about anyone else, but myself. I was going to get over Troy. I was going to give Nathan a big piece of my mind. And I was going to love again. I was going to love someone who cared about me, who loved me and wasn't afraid to show it....... _

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

I woke up the next day. It was only 6 am... but I didn't feel like staying in bad so I got up and got dressed. I made myself some pancakes. My mom still wasn't home yet. I sighed. I seem to be sighing an awful lot nowadays. It's annoying.

I decided to go on a walk, where hopefully, I won't run into Mr. Troy Dumb-ass.

Again, today, it's chilly out. The clouds are all gray. Kind of like my mood. I don't notice where I'm walking and accidentally trip over something.

I feel my body coming in contact with the pavement. _Ouch. _I got up and dusted myself off. Whoever tripped me was standing a few feet away from me.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, asks me.

I smile a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I look up to look at the stranger.

"My name's Liam Bolton." The boy says.

I smile, "Gabriella Mont- ... wait... did you say _Bolton_." I ask, cutting myself off.

"Yeah."

"Are you related to Troy Bolton? Because I didn't know he had a brother." I say, confused.

"Oh," he laughs, "Troy's not my brother. He's my cousin. My parents sent me here to live for a while, because my school burned down back home, and instead of going to the alternate school, I came here."

"Oh, that's too bad.... Well, how are you liking Albuquerque?" I ask.

"It's awesome. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Troy?"

"Umm... well...he goes to East High too." I say, trying to take the easy path.

"Oh, cool. Well I'll see you around Gabriella." Liam said.

"'Kay, Bye." I reply and turn to go the opposite direction.

_Well... that was awkward. _

I head to the park and go sit on my favorite swing, but I can't do that because someones sitting on it. TROY.

Before I can leave, he sees me.

"Hey Gabriella! Funny how we always meet here. I need to talk to you." he calls.

"I think you talked enough last time, Troy." I say angrily. "There's nothing else to talk about." I start walking, but then Troy catches up with me.

"Wait, please, I really have to talk to you." he says quietly.

I turn to look at him, "What? So you can be more of a jerk and laugh at my face for still being completely in love with you?" I asked angrily, not thinking about what I was saying.

Troy looked a little shocked.

"I..." Troy started.

"Troy, save it. There's no point." I turn the opposite way and start walking. I don't know where. I just kept walking, and walking, until I didn't even know where I was anymore. That's where I crumbled. I feel to the ground, with huge tears running down my cheeks. _Stupid Troy. Stupid life. Stupid me._

I fell asleep on some park bench, probably miles away from my house. I didn't care. Life just wasn't worth it anymore.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring_

I woke up with a start as my cell phone's ring tone filled my ears. I looked around me, I was lying down on a bench and I had no idea where the heck I was. Suddenly, the events that occurred last night came flooding back to my head. I picked up my cell phone which was lying beside me and looked at the number of missed calls and texts I'd gotten over night.

I had at least 20 texts from Taylor alone, and maybe 10 from everyone else. I listened to some of my missed messages most of which were from Sharpay or Ryan. _Ugh, Gabriella, of course they'd be worried, you didn't come home at all... You know how it's weird that it's my friends who are worried sick and not my mother..._

I stood up and brushed off my jeans which had gathered, God knows what, and quickly re-doed my hair which by the feels of it, would take at least 50 years to untangle.

Unlike yesterday, the weather today wasn't so bad. There were no clouds and the sun was shining. Too bad my mood wasn't like that. I started walking towards my house and dialing in Taylor's number. She picked up on the first ring, "Hello, oh my god, Gabriella! Are you okay!" came her greeting through the phone's speakers.

"Yah Tay, I'm perfectly fine. I just fell asleep on the park bench when I was trying to get away from Mr. Lunkhead," I somewhat, tried explaining.

"Oh God, Troy again?! What happend?" Taylor asked.

"I'll explain later, meet me at my house in 15 minutes, kay?" I told her, my back hurting from the highly uncomfortable position in which I was lying on the bench.

"'Kay, and Sharpay, Ryan, and even Chad and Zeke were all worried sick too, so they're going to coming too,"

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm gonna go now, Tay. See ya in a few." I said, flipping my phone off and slipping it into my jacket pocket. As I was walking I passed by the Boltons' house and remembered Liam Bolton. He seemed really nice.

I could hear voices coming from the Boltons' backyard, and me being curious, decided to glance over the fence just to see what they were up to

I saw a shirtless Troy and Liam playing basketball on their backyard court. I nearly died at the sight of them_. Gabriella_, I mentally scolded myself_, Stop drooling over them and go home before anyone sees you_. That may have been a good idea, except for the fact that somebody from the other side of the fence said my name.

"Hey Gabriella," a voice shouted. All I know, was that it wasn't Troy's, so it must've been Liam's_... Crap. Oh Lord, please help me out of this one_. I prayed.

What was I supposed to do now? I slowly opened the door of the fence and walked into the backyard.

"Hey Liam... Troy." I said trying to avoid eye contact with Troy at all costs.

"You guys know each other?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah, we sort of _bumped_ into each other yesterday," Answered Liam, winking at me. I gave a small smile and continued to examine my shoes.

"Oh." was all Troy said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah, um, I'm going to go now. Sorry about peeping, I was just wondering where the voices were coming from," I said. I wasn't _totally_ lying, I just didn't say everything...

"Nah, it's okay. You can stay... I _want_ you to stay," Liam said in his, actually, really _dreamy_ voice.

"Thanks, but I've really got to go. See you around." I said and turned around and walked out the backyard, aware of two sets of eyes following my every move.

_Holy macaroni and cheese, that was weird_. I sighed... Why was it so difficult to see Troy? Ugh... If we hadn't gone out, none of this would have happend and I wouldn't have embarrasses myself into the next century.

A couple minutes passed and I was finally at my front door. _Damn it. _I didn't have my keys. How the hell am I supposed to get into my own house?! Just then a blue car pulled up in my drive-way which I recognized my be my mom's. _Whoopie, now I'm going to have to explain to her why I'm a mess and why I locked myself out of the damned house. This day is turning out to be fantastic. _

"Gabriella, what are you doing out here. What happend to you?" my mom asked, sounding unconcerned.

"Nothing happend, _Mother_," I said stressing out the 'Mother'. " I just locked myself out of the house accidentally."

I could see that she wasn't completely buying the story, but let me into the house without further questioning. I ran upstairs and looked at myself in the mirror. I was surprised that the mirror didn't break. I looked awful and Liam and Troy had seen me like this; a complete mess. I remembered that Tay and everyone else were coming over. _It's been more than 15 minutes, hasn't it? _I thought. _Eh, whatever._

"Ma, Taylor and some friends are coming over soon and I'm going to go take a shower, do you mind letting them in when they're here?" I yelled downstairs to my mom.

"Okay," was the only response I got before I hurried to clean my icky self off.

* * *

_**Pleaseee REVIEWWW!!**_

_Luv,_

_Krazy-Bonker-Head12_


End file.
